


A Night in Venice

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Dancing, F/M, Guns, Shooting Guns, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventure continues as The Doctor and Rose Tyler seek more information as they investigate the mysteries behind the Medici Cameo.  A quick trip to Venice ends in typical running, evil henchmen and a Tango. Sequel to: Definitely Not a Debutante</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in Venice

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to Definitely Not A Debutante. Prompted by Sequencefairy on tumblr - it could be worse

Flying pieces of Venetian tile stung the Doctor’s face as bullets impacted the wall behind him. Ducked down behind an enormous antique globe, the explosive concussion of the gun echoed in the great hall. He wiped the dust off his face and shook bits of ceramic from his hair. As he peeked around the globe at the fresco lined room, men shouted and cursed in Italian. 

Dressed in fitted black suits, with guns held in front of them, the Doctor thought they looked like henchmen. And they were really – private security of the infamous Barone Farnese. And they weren’t afraid to shoot people and especially people who might have borrowed the power hungry Barone’s plans for world domination. As they drew closer, his heart pounded with adrenalin and his skin beaded with sweat. 

He needed a distraction. A lump in his suit coat pocket was the solution. He eyed the rubber racket ball in his hand. This was much preferred to guns and bullets. He counted down until they moved a few feet to his right before he hurled the ball to the side watching it bounce down a hall.

He smirked at his own cleverness as the men stormed after it, shooting blindly as they chased his decoy. He sprinted down a corridor in the opposite direction, his trainers barely squeaking against the tiled surface. Two right turns, one sharp inhale as he tripped over an antique chair and he was tumbling out a window into the garden. 

He ducked behind a manicured shrub. Catching his breath, he was grateful for the cool night air. He knew he didn’t have much time before he’d need to run. But that was always the case of late. And he rather loved that. Since the day he met Rose Tyler, his life had been filled with intrigue, mystery and a quest to keep an item of extraordinary power away from people like the men who chased him.

As he hunkered close to the soft grass and scooted along the row of bushes, he thought back to the auction in Istanbul -- the best day of his life. He’d never forget the first time he saw Rose - the mysterious blonde with whiskey coloured eyes and an interest in a historical piece of jewellery. 

Excitement bubbled up in his chest as he remembered outbidding her and how they’d danced around each other afterward. That dance ended in verbal foreplay followed by the real thing until a certain villain appeared spoiling their fun. 

A smile lit his face at the picture of her sweeping in and smacking the Master around. He’d have paid quite a sum to see that and there he was nude tied to the side of boat enjoying the view for free. The quick getaway and rescue shagging later was the icing on the cake. And he did love icing – especially licking it off her shoulder.

Bullets whizzed through the air beheading a statute in a nearby fountain. 

“That was uncalled for.” He sprinted forward hoping his tux blended into the shadows. Muscles burning, he leapt up through an open window. The Venetian Gothic style of the palace with open air courtyard worked to his advantage. Another marble statute exploded in a rain of bullets. 

“Rude,” he gasped as he sprinted ahead, sweat soaking through his dress shirt. 

Music echoed in the distance before two small metal canisters bounced down the hall toward him. He grinned in anticipation as they exploded, filling the hall with thick white smoke. Covering his face, he plowed ahead until he was yanked to the side.

“Can’t take you anywhere,” Rose Tyler commented as she pulled him into a room covered in tarps. Restored frescos stood out against plaster walls. He tripped over a bucket leaving him cursing and coughing. She guided him toward an open window, pausing to straighten his bow tie and whisk his dishevelled hair off his forehead. 

He drew a finger down the strap of her long black gown, his gaze focused on the deep slit exposing her shapely thigh.

“Fashionably late?” he asked with an arched brow.

“Maybe you’re the one who’s fashionably late,” her voice was husky as she ran her hands down his chest, fingers toying with his waistband.

A new warmth coursed through him as he enjoyed the sultry look in her eyes and the air crackled between them. But then they always operated on a level of sexual tension that often left them burning for each other…or naked. Footsteps and the sound of coughing interrupted them.

“Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere?” he suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She hummed in response before pulling him onto the window ledge. She laced her fingers with his, her thumb lightly caressing his racing pulse.

Standing on the ledge, danger approaching, they grinned at each other as he shouted, “Allons-y!”

They bounced off of vendor’s umbrella before landing on the cobblestone street in a tangle of limbs. More shouting sounded at the window above them as the street vendor shook his fist and tourists eating gelato scurried away. Laughter bubbled up as they ran down the dimly lit street around couples taking an evening stroll. They ducked down a darker side street. More shouts and the pound of footsteps followed.

“They really don’t want to let you go,” Rose commented as they slipped around a corner into a busy square. A few blonde strands of hair escaping her chignon as they walked quickly into the square.

“Well you know how it is,” the Doctor commented peering over his shoulder. “Some people have no sense of humour when you interrupt their evil plans and steal a component to a map that leads to supreme power to rule the world.”

They slowed and mixed into the crowd. 

“Nice dress by the way,” he commented, enjoying the deep V of her neckline highlighted by a silver chain sparkling with diamonds dipping into her décolletage.

“Thanks.” She tilted her head shooting him a tongue teasing smile. “Thought it might bring me luck.” She bumped her hip against his.

“Most assuredly,” he growled into her ear eliciting a throaty laugh from her.

“Saving the world does have its perks,” she said and examined her most definitely practical strappy footwear before resting her head against his shoulder. “I could go for a bite to eat.” She inclined her head toward a boisterous wedding reception spilling out onto the square.

“I do love a good party,” he admitted, his fingers dancing across her bare back.

“And you’re dressed for it.” She nodded at his tux.

He wrinkled his nose and sighed. “Bad luck this.”

“Oh I think your luck might be turning.” She cupped his arse and squeezed and he realized, maybe the tux of doom theory was overrated.

In the distance they heard a woman shriek and someone call for the police.

“I believe that’s our cue,” she said and guided him into the wedding reception. They grabbed flutes of champagne, toasted the happy couple before mixing into the crowd. The Doctor spotted a man walking into the party who’s coat shifted to give him a glimpse of his sidearm. 

“We aren’t the only ones looking for a good party.”

Rose nodded her head and led him toward the musicians. She whispered a request. The musicians smiled and began playing a vibrant tango.

“Really?” the Doctor asked with a put upon sigh. “Perhaps we would do better with--”

“Shut up and dance with me,” she commanded grasping one of his hands while her other hand gripped his shoulder in classic tango position.

Dancing wasn’t his forte but he loved a challenge and especially one that pulsed with sensuality. He’d prefer their cozy Venetian hideout, a bed and few more delightful implements of pleasure. Not a public seduction with gun toting enemies breathing down their necks. Then again, he thought, glimpsing the black silk of her dress slide across her leg, things could be worse. A tango it would be.

The strong beat of the piano and violins seemed to strum within him as he focused on Rose. They moved around the dance floor maintaining a stiff posture while their eyes sizzled with each ebb and flow of the music. She kicked her foot around his leg, the heel drawing down his calf like her fingernails would later that night. 

He marched her backwards. Their feet moved intimately in sync with each other as only experienced lovers could. As he hurled her out in an extension, he noticed the crowd closing in around their pursuers. A smirk curled his lips as he slammed her back into his arms. Her lips parted in a gasp.

They spun around the dance floor, their feet intimately entangled in smooth moves. They edged near the crowd where a man reached for his gun. The Doctor spun them around. Rose kicked around the Doctor’s leg and oh so innocently connected with the man’s shin. He grunted and stumbled backward. The Doctor dipped Rose as a naughty smile twitched her face. The crowd murmured and they heard someone tackle the man to the floor shouting gun in Italian.

Rose gracefully slid down the Doctor elongating her arms as her dress pooled around her. He knew she was a gymnast and often said she moved like a cat. But this move was all about seduction. She paused as she arose licking her lips as she eyed his waist. Fire shot through his veins and his trousers tightened.

“Naughty,” he murmured as he pulled her up and marched her backwards, their legs kicking around one another. 

The commotion in the crowd grew with punches flying and someone shouting Polizia!. 

Rose wrapped her leg around his hip as he stepped backward pulling her across the floor, their eyes on each other and no one else. His hand slid down to her bum, gripping her firmly before sliding up her bare back. The music ended just as the police arrived. The two moved into the crowd. 

“It would appear the party’s over,” the doctor commented with a twinkle in his eyes as several men were dragged away.

“Pity, we didn’t even get to the nibbles,” Rose responded, curled up into his side. She slid her hand across his chest, plucking a memory stick from his inner pocket and sliding it down into her cleavage.

“I always knew you were a thief,” he teased and a thrill shivered up his spine at the thought of how later he’d pursue his property by thorough investigation of her bosom and other more delicious parts of her.

After all, their mission was to discover the secrets of the Medici Cameo and save the world. What better way than in Venice by way of a little theft, dance and deep and thorough research of the naked variety.

The police stopped them on the way out and searched the Doctor. Apparently they had a report some tech had been stolen and the thief was a wedding guest. Rose smiled flirtatiously at the female officer who seemed less concerned with searching her and more with slipping Rose her number. 

It didn’t bother the Doctor. He couldn’t blame the officer. After all, he was swept away by Rose with one casual meeting. She was intoxicating and worth a life on the run – all for the greater good if not a bit of adventure. And if he was confident in one thing, it was that his partner would be joining him that night in some vigorous and dedicated hacking, investigating and the obligatory hurrah we saved the world shag of epic proportions.


End file.
